


Venus Flytrap

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mild Sexuality, Mild to moderate gore, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't bring a knife to a gunfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly older piece I'm tossing here. Inspired by this [lovely piece of art](http://gh0stick.tumblr.com/post/15742262100/ffffffffffuuuck-it-was-bound-to-happen-eventually). (NSFW for gore)

Stupid.

Stupidstupid _stupid_.

Knock Out wished he could bash his head into the wall. At this point, it didn't matter if he ruined his pretty face. Considering he was only a goddamn torso with one arm now.

At first, it horrified him - the horrible treatment of his paint job, his sweet good looks and prim and proper, freshly waxed chassis. Then, of course, Knock Out sort of forgot about his wounded pride and focused on the fact that what started as mere cosmetic torture ended up with his arm being wrenched around, twisted, and then pulled off. That sort of distracted him from the more superficial nonsense.

Knock Out's optics bulged from their black-pit sockets. He stared in utter horror at the remains of his body. Which was scattered in two separate places. One leg piled next to the other, with his groin still attached. Cords thick as intestines and thin as string rolled out from the giant gap where the rest of his body had once been. At first, they had spilled energon and lubricant, spitting little sparks of electricity. Now, they lay settled and still in the thick mess of his lifefluids. What was left of Knock Out's right arm was still bleeding, however, an ugly bone-rod sticking out alongside a few wires and circuits. His wonderful, miraculous paint job was ruined; stained in energon and the paint flecked away under deep-set claw marks tracing from his shoulders down the length of his chest.

This - all of this - was not the horrifying part, however. The fact he was mutilated and bleeding out everywhere was nowhere near as terrifying.

The most frightening, morbid part of the entire gory fiasco was the fact it only took Airachnid less than five minutes to inflict this much damage.

Five. Fucking. Minutes.

Stupidstupidstupid.

"You know, despite everything, I have to give you credit for your bravery."

Airachnid approached her former comrade. "Though, you know, your stupidity and egotism outweigh your courageous but childish attempt at petty revenge." She squatted in front of Knock Out, propped up against the cave wall. She was smiling, just as she had been the entire time she ripped the Decepticon apart. "I will not deny that you are a worthy opponent." One corner of her smirk quirked. "To a novice, perhaps. But did you really think you could take on _me_ and leave victorious? _Alive_ , even?" The spider-femme reached out, her claws gripping the edge of Knock Out's chin. He scowled but could not turn his head away. "I have spent my entire life hunting down the most deadly and dangerous of predators. I would have shown you my trophies, if Arcee and her pet human hadn't blown my ship sky-high. I am a skilled hunter; I am a more experienced warrior than you will ever be in ten sparklives." She tapped her thumb patronizingly on his face. "To an Autobot, you're a handful, a troublemaker. But to me, you might as well be a pesky little fly."

"And you say... I'm egotistical?" Knock Out sneered, but it hurt to talk.

Airachnid chuckled. "It's healthy for one to occasionally preen," she purred. "Besides, there's a difference between stating facts and bragging. It's only the latter when you've no evidence to back up your claims. And though I've nothing on hand," and Knock Out shrieked as she stabbed her fingers near the knuckle-joints into the left headlight on his chest, breaking through the glass and easily ripping apart wiring and equipment beneath, "I think you get the picture."

Knock Out gasped as she yanked her fingers free. "Though it does surprise me," she said, examining her energon coated claws, droplets falling loosely from the razor-edge tips. "I did not paint you as someone who would exact revenge over someone else. You always seemed too concerned with yourself. In a way, I can relate." Carelessly, she shook her hand aside, splattering Knock Out's white face with his own blood. "Still... Can you blame me? Your partner was about to kill me. I only did what was best for my survival. Given my situation, wouldn't you have done the same?" She tilted her head. "You act as if it was a personal vendetta. I had nothing against Breakdown - even if I thought he was weak and stupid, nothing more but a bumbling _joke_." Two of her spider legs lifted from behind her. "Although..."

Knock Out's cry was cut short as energon and oil suddenly filled his throat, bursting from his mouth with a grunt. It streaked down his chin as he glowered at one of the legs buried in his shoulderplates. Airachnid steepled her hands, her optics shimmering. "I heard he had something of a crush on me. Is that right?" She leaned in, face to face with the hissing, heaving Decepticon. "And how did that make you feel, Knock Out? Only love would drive someone to do something as foolish as this. If you indeed love him - then, I wonder, knowing he preferred someone like myself over you..." One leg pushed through the rattling shoulder until its tip was scraping the cave wall. Knock Out wiggled, grit his denta. "It must hurt. At least a little. You seem to think you're irresistible, that no mech or femme could resist your charm and handsome faceplates. But it's funny..." Airachnid gently cleaned the energon from the corners of Knock Out's mouth. "That a small-minded, short-tempered idiot like Breakdown would rather interface with someone other than you."

Knock Out smiled weakly. "You... know nothing... of our... relationship," he chortled dryly. "Tsk... tsk..."

Airachnid shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps he loved you, perhaps you love him; perhaps you two had a relationship, or simply pined for one another." She slipped one of her wet fingers between her lips and sucked. "But it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Knock Out grunted as her spider legs tore out of his shoulders and she stepped back, placing hands on her lean hips. "The humans have a saying here: 'Don't bring a knife to a gunfight'. Numerous other phrases in the same vein, in fact. But no matter how you spin it," she giggled, "it always means the same." She patted him gently on the head. "You got yourself in over your head, now you're paying the price. Yet, you should know, I have been _very_ merciful with you. I can - could do - a lot worse."

Knock Out believed her. "Then... my gratitude."

"I should finish you off. End your miserable suffering and snuff your spark out once and for all. And yet I find myself hesitant." Airachnid slammed her foot against Knock Out's chest, her heel grinding against plating over his spark chamber. Steel groaned as it caved beneath the weight. He took a deep breath, froze. "You're so slagging pitiful, I feel I've wasted enough time on you as is. Where is the sport? The challenge?" she snorted, legitimately disappointed and annoyed. He tried to smile, take it in stride. "So, I'll let you live. I've more important business to attend to than further dirtying my hands with your pathetic chassis. Such as taking a stasis nap."

"O-Ow," Knock Out rasped, "w-words... wound..."

Airachnid chuckled. "You've my permission to escape." She glanced down the long, winding tunnel. "If you can manage to leave here in your condition, that is. But I'd rather your wounds and the elements take care of you instead of myself, if you fail." She looked back at Knock Out, blinking her compound purple optics. "But if you should survive all of this." She drew back her foot and smiled sweetly. "I do hope you learn your lesson. I apologize for reprimanding you so... harshly, but you did follow and attack me first, you know."

Airachnid turned around. "I will always welcome a rematch, if you're still game and feeling suicidal," she hummed, hips swaying neatly. She stopped and glanced one narrow, sly optic at the Decepticon over her shoulder. "Next time, try to put up at least something of a fight, won't you?"

The femme's body contorted and twisted and then in a matter of seconds, she was gone, drilling deep underground. Knock Out listened to the whirling and grinding of the dirt and rock fade until the cave was filled with dust. He waited a moment, the cave eerily silent, then sat back, sighing in relief. "Well then," he said, smiling and dimming his optics, working on opening a commlink to the _Nemesis_ , "at least now I can see what Breakdown found so attractive about her."

And, yes, he'd have to agree: those extra legs of hers were _quite_ creepy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I can really believe KO going out of his way to seek revenge, but whatever. Also: Airachnid is a skilled hunter. I like to think she could whip Knock Out's ass easily, though not to say he'd go down without something of a fight. I just really wanted to write evil, powerful Airachnid being BAMF.


End file.
